Hitler for President
Hitler for President is a parody series by Hitler Rants Parodies, which depicts Hitler as he attempts to become the President of the United States. This series was made depicting Hitler running in the 2012 election (although this saga of the series did not end until September 2014), as well as the 2016 election. The latter saga has also been accompanied with many fan arts by HRP of Hitler and his campaign to become president, as well as Krebs electoral maps. Plot Hitler for President 2012 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Hitler for President 2016 Episode 1 The episode begins in the planning room, where Keitel tells Hitler about his concerns about the latter's plan to win all 50 states in his presidential bid, and that it's a doomed strategy. Hitler interrupts Keitel when the latter begins to explain how no presidential candidate has ever won all 50 states, saying he will win all 50 states, making him the first president to win the entire electoral college. Jodl asks what Hitler's plan is, to which Hitler responds that he will declare his presidential run, and will defeat both the Democratic and Republican candidates by winning all 50 states. He says that he will save the United States from a President Clinton (Hillary Clinton) or a President Trump (Donald Trump), saying both are "riff raff." Jodl asks how Hitler will win, to which Hitler explains that Steiner will fly or drive him to all 50 states, where he will campaign and persuade people to vote for him. Krebs chimes in, saying that Hitler has the support of him and his fish, and that he would like to help him win the election. Hitler agrees, and tells Krebs to persuade the American map pointers to vote for him. Jodl objects, saying Hitler won't be able to defeat Clinton and Trump, to which Hitler begins to rant, saying he will beat the old bag and the rat head (Clinton and Trump, respectively). Jodl says they're too powerful, to which Hitler continues his rant, saying that the majority of Americans don't like Clinton or Trump, and need an alternative, before ending his rant by saying that the Democrats and Republicans always win because there is no other choice. The generals begin discussing if anyone actually has faith in Hitler winning the election. Jodl says it's possible, but unlikely, saying that he can't see how he'd defeat both Clinton and Trump, saying Trump is too scary, and Clinton is too corrupt. Fegelein says they can be defeated, to Keitel's disbelief, citing that he helped Obama win the 2012 election. Fegelein says he did America a favour, to which Keitel disagrees, saying that Obama is a failure and a weak president. Jodl tries to convince Fegelein to convince Hitler that it's a waste of time running in the election, which ends with Fegelein telling Jodl that he'll be Hitler's Vice President. Burgdorf is skeptical, saying that he'd probably pick him over Fegelein for his running mate, before taking a shot. Hitler begins to talk to Speer, saying that he will win the election, and that he's the only one who can save America. Speer says that this is an important election for America. He goes on further to say that Clinton is corrupt and not to be trusted, whereas Trump and Cruz (Ted Cruz) are too radical and will cause divisions and chaos. He says that America needs a sane, non-corrupt leader, an alternative to the Democrats and Republicans. Hitler says that America has been lacking good leadership for decades, saying that the Democrats and Republicans constantly battle each other, while the presidents fail time after time again to make things better for the people. Seeing things can't get any better with the current two party stranglehold, he can see himself putting an end to that. Speer gives his support, saying he's the Führer. Hitler recognizes that it won't be easy, but he also can't fail to take down America's two party dictatorship. Later at the Reich Party Conference, Bormann notices that Himmler has managed to attend, to Burgdorf's disgust, saying that it's people like him that will lose them the election. The camera zooms to Fegelein and Himmler, the former saying that the Führer is officially running for president. Himmler is glad about his decision, saying he must for America's sake. He goes on to say that he'll need their support to defeat Clinton and Trump, and that Hewel will be important. Hewel would make a fine vice president, in Himmler's opinion, as he's a likeable man. Fegelein tells Himmler that Hewel has already ruled himself out of being vice president, to which Himmler responds with the suggestion that Fegelein should be vice president. Himmler goes on to say that the Führer needs someone who can help him win if they're to win the election, before saying that Fegelein can help Hitler win, since he helped Obama win both elections. Himmler ends off by asking Fegelein if he wants to see Clinton or Trump elected president, to an "of course not" from Fegelein. Linge opens the door, introducing the Failüre. Hitler walks in and is saluted by everyone, ending the episode. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Aftermath Settings The series takes place during the American presidential elections of 2012 and 2016. Trivia *Due to HRP having a different parody universe than the real world, the real election results are reflected in a Hitler finds out parody, in addition to the HRP universe of Hitler's presidential bid. **HRP also makes parodies of alternate, non-HRP Universe universes where the other candidate wins. ***For example, in the 2016 election saga, HRP uploaded a parody reflecting the real results of Donald Trump's victory, as well as an alternate universe parody of a Hillary Clinton victory. Category:Parody Series Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Completed parodies